Crash landing: A Naruto Fanfic
by LordOfHellfire
Summary: Flight-Commander David Bell's orders are simple: Intercept the two fast moving aircraft and deal with them as necessary. But all goes wrong when he is exposed to an experimental weapon and is transported into another realm.


**CHAPTER 1**

**FAST MOVERS**

Wing Commander David Bell stole a quick glance out of the top of his cockpit, watching the English countryside zip overhead. Or would the term be underhead? He didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew was this: the English countryside was beautiful on a day like this, and flying upside-down can play havoc with your digestive system.

"All right, that's enough for today." He said through his headset, "Get yourselves the right way up and head back to base, first round's on me. Over and out." David pushed the control stick forwards and twisted it to the right a little, causing him to fly up into the air at a near-vertical climb, slowly spinning as he went. Eventually, after spinning a full one-hundred and eighty degrees, he let the control stick twist back to it's normal position, and slowly brought it towards him, letting his mighty Tornado ADV slowly level out with he ground beneath. Then, tilting the stick to the right a little, he brought the plane round and started heading back the way he came. He could see the rest of his squadron in front of him, all four of them. They were flying in perfect formation; two on the left, two on the right, and a space in the middle of them for David to complete the 'V' formation. Just as he was about to catch up to them, he received a short burst of static through his headset, followed by the noise of someone taking a sip of tea.

"Wing Commander, you and your squadron are being redirected during this training mission. The HMS Ark Royal has detected two fast moving aircraft coming in from over Norway, and is in no condition to respond. All attempts of communication has failed so far, so we need you to intercept them and deal with them as you see fit, over." Said the voice as David eventually caught up with his squadron, taking position as the lead aircraft.

"I copy that, command. We'll intercept them in two minutes, over and out." He flicked a switch on the panel in front of him, switching the radio to broadcast to all members of the squadron. "Change of plan, boys. Ark Royal has detected two fast movers coming in from the east and is incapable of dealing with them at this moment in time, so we need to intercept and terminate if necessary, over" Patiently waiting for a reply, David banked to the right to head east, quickly checking out of either side of his cockpit to see if everyone else had followed his lead. They all had, and flawlessly, too. That awaited reply finally came, signaled by a short burst of static beforehand.

"Copy that, Commander. If it's trouble, we'll be able to take them, over." It was Flight-Lieutenant Malorie Adams, the 'cool and collected' one of the group.

"Too right we will, and we'll have no problem doing it. Over and out." After a further minute of flying, they finally came over the ocean, which, at this altitude, was as beautiful as the countryside they were just flying over. On the horizon were two small dots, side by side, and getting closer.

"Sir, you see them, over?" Asked Flight-Lieutenant Frank Pearce, his voice quiet and yet, the anticipation was still evident.

"Yep, I see them. Come on, let's match their altitude. They look small, possibly MiG's. If they are, then I'll be coming into communications range now. Over and out." David flicked two switches on the panel in front of him this time. One to arm weapons, and the other to switch to internal communications, so that he could talk to the person riding in the operator seat. "Michael, disable the radio link with command and switch to general radio. Try to contact those planes for me." He flicked back to squadron radio before he could get a reply from his operator, and watched, silently, as the two dots began to get bigger. Suddenly, as the two planes were almost close enough to identify, David saw something that shocked him. Between the two planes, was a large, blue crystal, flickering with electricity, held in position by four steel cables, two attached to each plane. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself as the two planes suddenly gained immense speed and shot overhead, causing David to nearly loose control of the Tornado. "Disengage formation and fire at will!" He shouted through the comms, banking sharply to try to follow the two planes. But it was too late, the planes were too far away now, barely recognizable as planes anymore. Then, before he could do anything, they turned around and headed to intercept David and his squadron. "These idiots are either going to kill themselves or one of us." David said, flipping the cover off the fire button for the missiles on his control stick, and letting his thumb hover over it. But he couldn't get a lock, the electricity from that strange crystal must have fried the targeting systems. Flipping the cover back down over the fire button, he placed both of his index fingers over the trigger for the newly installed, under-wing machine guns. The two planes came in range, and he squeezed the trigger, red tracer rounds flying everywhere, but not striking either of the targets. "Crap!" He shouted, as the planes shot overhead again. This time, when he turned to chase them, they weren't moving as fast, and he managed to keep up with them, but he still couldn't hit them! This gave him a chance to get a good look at the two planes. They weren't MiG's at all! They were F-16's! American F-16's! This was bad. If they truly were Americans, which all insignias and emblems pointed to, then he might accidentally start world war three. But, before he could pull up beside them to check, they shot off again, at lightening-fast speeds, and turned around to make another pass. "Oh no you don't!" David shouted, and, just as he was about to press the trigger again, the blue crystal started glowing brightly, almost blinding to look at, and unleashed a large blue ball, which engulfed the plane entirely in blue fire and immense heat, blocking off his vision entirely. Suddenly, the fire disappeared, and he found himself flying level again. He flicked the switches for internal communications, and disarming the missiles. "Michael, what the hell just happened?" He asked, not expecting the following silence. "Michael? Hello? Respond, that's an order!" He shouted, trying to get an answer. Nothing. The heat from fire must have nocked him unconscious. David looked out of the side of the cockpit, and, to his amazement, saw a large village, and trees, and rock. Where had all of the water gone? Had the rest of his squadron come with him? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping and red lights flashing on the panel. He checked the fuel on the heads-up display. Empty? But how? He was at seventy-five percent last time he checked! The plane started to loose altitude, dipping towards the village. "No, no, no! Not this!" Screamed David, trying to regain control of the plane, or at least try to crash into the cliff overlooking the village. He pulled back on the control stick as hard as he could, and the plane started to respond, barely. It looked like he was going to miss the village after all. As he watched the cliff rush towards him, he realized that, with any luck, he would crash on top of it, and not into the cliff face! He hit the button for emergency landing gear, and a small message appeared on the heads-up display telling him that they had successfully extended. He flicked his communications to emergency, also, to see if he could get a distress signal out before he crashed. "Mayday, mayday! This is November-Uniform-Three-Five-Niner out of fuel and going down over a small village presumably in Norway, repeat this is November-Uniform-Three-Five-" But before he could finish the distress signal, the wheels hit the rock and he started rolling along the ground safely, but, before he could hit the brakes, the front wheel hit a large rock and snapped off, throwing the tornado into a skid along the floor sideways towards a large boulder. Just before he impacted the boulder, a single thought entered David's head; "So, this is the end then? Goodbye." and the entire world went white.


End file.
